


Feels like forever

by vintagegore



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Family Reunions, tucker shreds his weight in post it notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagegore/pseuds/vintagegore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chorus finally gets a radio signal, Tucker finally gets a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like forever

_‘Captain Lavernius, there’s a Sangheili transmission requesting-_ ‘

Wash had never seen Tucker run so fast. Before Eta could even finish their announcement Tucker had already knocked over two chairs trying to leave the room. Eta’s hologram stuttered for a moment and, as if on cue, Iota lit up with a loud burst of laughter, after a second of snorting it stared at Wash expectantly,

‘ _Uh, chase him?_ ’

\---

Tucker had what was roughly a mile long grin accompanied by several pounds of post-it-notes he had shredded in his nervousness. If Washington hadn’t known any better he might’ve asked if Tucker had gotten enough sleep or if he had been eating well.  But to anyone that knew Tucker, his excitement was obvious. His knee had been bouncing nonstop since he sat down and there was no lack of furious shaking or pacing around the room.

When the signal finally crackled to life, Tucker was all but crying. An unidentifiable accent spoke through the outdated speakers in a tired tone and a mumbled language and, in spite of all his anxiety prior, Tucker waited attentively for the translator to process the information.

‘ _Lavernius Sr.?_ ‘

_‘This is he.’_

The smile in the speaker’s voice could’ve been heard no matter what language one spoke. They could’ve played that shit backwards and anyone could’ve heard it.

‘ _Well, you have a lot of questions to answer, Sr.’_

Tucker began to reply. He had just come up with light hearted reply when the camera turned on. The feed began to pick up static while it processed hosting audio and visual transmission. There was a long moment of staring, long enough for Wash to realize that Tucker looked smaller than ever in his worn pajamas, with his shoulders down and his head looking up at the monitor. Tucker’s shaking returned.

‘ _Huh- Hi. Oh my god.’_ Tucker wiped his eyes with his index finger and thumb, sliding down to the bridge of his nose, unable to look at the screen for too long without giggling.

The voice on the other end was mixed with static and at first Wash mistook it for the translator acting up, but then, in clear English, with the hoarse voice of a kid who spent the last five minutes shouting with excitement,

‘ _DAD!’_

**Author's Note:**

> guess who spent junior's cameo screaming? ding ding its fucking me lmao


End file.
